1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lamp. More particularly the invention relates to a lamp having color temperature adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes used in electronic components in the past have been widely used in lighting products currently. Since the light emitting diodes have excellent electrical property and structural feature, a demand for the light emitting diodes has been increased gradually. Compared to fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps, white LEDs have attracted great attention. However, corresponding to different demands of users, a lamp which can meet the demand for generating lights with different color temperatures is generated consequently. However, the color temperatures of conventional LEDs have been determined before leaving the factory and can not be changed. If users have a demand for lights with different color temperatures, the demand can only be solved by replacing LEDs having different color temperatures. This is inconvenient for users.